Businesses often have high-labor costs for employees whose job responsibilities include taking orders from customers and inputting those orders into an order-processing system. This not only means that businesses have to pay for employees to handle the mundane task of processing orders, but the employees also have to be trained to use the business's specific order-processing system. Advances in electronic and computer systems have improved the order-input process for these employees, but most of these systems still utilize employees to operate these systems.